Child of Kyuubi
by Kiraya Sakira
Summary: Naruto's not only Kyuubi's host, but child, as well.
1. The Child is Born

Chidl of Kyuubi  
Chapter 1  
The Child is Born

"So, ready to go home, Sera?" Arashi asks his 'wife'.

"Very," the fragile-looking woman with mid-back length ruby red hair and amethyst eyes, holding a small baby wrapped in a light blue blanket, smiled thankfully.

Sera changed out of her hospital gown and into a deep maroon kimono with violet flowers dancing along the edges.

The small family walked to the Kazama Estates on the others side of the village, away from the rest of Konoha.

Walking inside, Sera formed a few hand seals, and her form shifted to that of a man. His hair was now in a ponytail, but everything else, including his clothes, stayed the same.

"Ah, feels _so _good to be back to normal, Arashi darling," Sera moaned, taking the infant away from his husband.

"I agree, I much prefer this form," Arashi smiled, embracing and kissing Sera. "So, are we still on for tonight?" he asked, breaking away a few minutes later.

"Yes, of course," Sera said, "this must be done.

That night, however, a nine-tailed fox demon, named Kyuubi, ruined their plans by attacking Konoha.

Arashi, who had his child in his arms, walked outside, hoping to take the boy to a baby-sitters so he could fight against the attacker. However, Arashi turned to face Kyuubi himself the moment he left his family grounds.

"Arashi! The plan! Don't forget the plan! Do it!" Sera's male voice called out.

"Sera? What's going on? Why are you the Kyuubi? Why didn't you tell me? Why are you attacking the village?" Arashi asked with a heartbroken tone in his voice.

"It's a curse, I didn't know until now! It was broken when I saw you two, my family! I knew I was the Kyuubi, but I had control of it! I didn't tell you because I wanted to forget the past. Now, the plan, Arashi! Don't forget the plan!" Sera said, chocking the words out through his tears.

Arashi sighed, and said, quietly, "Very well."

Arashi formed several hand seals quickly, and a large cloud of smoke filled the air. When it finished, Kyuubi was gone, as was Arashi, and a small child was lying on the ground with a black seal on its stomach.

The Third Hokage was on the scene within minutes, and he picked up the child with somber grief in his eyes.

"Where's the Fourth?" an Anbu member asked.

"He's dead."

"Who's the child?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."


	2. Sasuke's Return REPOSTED

Child of Kyuubi

Chapter Two  
Sasuke's return

"You wanted to see me, Tsunade-Obaa-chan?" fifteen-year-old Naruto Uzumaki asked, walking into the Hokage's office.

"Yes, I did. We just received a message from Sasuke. He wants to return to the village," Tsunade informed the blonde.

"Are you serious?" he gasped.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. Your new mission is to go meet him at the Valley of the End."

"All right! When do I meet him?" Naruto questioned the elderly woman enthusiastically.

"In three hours."

"Then I'll get ready!" Naruto rushed out the door, running to his apartment to grab his mission pack.

_Lovely,_ Naruto thought to himself.

"**What is it?"** Kyuubi asked.

Naruto sighed. "_Sasuke's coming back."_

Kyuubi blinked in surprise. **"I thought you'd be happy about that," **he stated in a confused voice.

"_I don't know," _he sighed as he locked his door and walked towards the village gates.

"**It's all right, kid, things will work themselves out,"** assured Kyuubi. "**You'll see."**

"_Thank you," _Naruto smiled, _"for your support."_

"**You're welcome."**

Naruto arrived at the Valley of the End within an hour, so he sat down on a rock by the waterfall to wait.

"Naruto!" a voice said from behind him within five minutes.

Naruto whirled around to see Sasuke standing there, a pack on his back.

Naruto smiled lightly. "You're early," he commented.

"So are you," Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

The blonde shrugged. "Your point?"

"You that glad to see me?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm glad you're coming back. Now let's go, Sakura-chan will want to see you."

_Why…doesn't' he seem to be happy to see me? _Sasuke thinks in confusion. _He's always been chasing me, I thought he'd be ecstatic I decided to return to the village, but he's acting nonchalant about it. That's not Naruto!_

Forty-five minutes later the two arrived in Konoha.

"Naruto, where are we going?" Sasuke asked as Kyuubi's container led the black-haired boy to the local hospital.

"To see Sakura-chan," Naruto answered shortly.

"Shouldn't we see the Hokage first?" he asked in confusion.

"She'll understand."

"If you say so," Sasuke muttered under his breath as the teens entered the hospital.

"Sasuke-kun!"


	3. Sakura's Surprise

Child of Kyuubi  
Chapter Three  
Sakura's Surprise

Sakura stood at the end of the hospital hallway. "Sasuke-kun, you're back! I'm so glad. We'll all have to go out to eat tonight and celebrate, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun. I'll see you later, all right? I'm in the middle of healing a patient. You should probably be heading to see the Hokage now, anyways."

Sakura turned around, her long red Kimono spinning around her heels gracefully. She entered a nearby hospital room, her feet making little sound against the hard linoleum.

Sasuke blinked, turning back to Naruto with a shocked expression on his tanned face. "She…didn't attack me!" he gasped, surprise clearly ringing in his voice.

"Of course she didn't, she's grown up a lot lately; it takes a lot of responsibility to keep her new boyfriend in control, considering it's Lee."

"I…wasn't expecting that…" stuttered Sasuke, in too much shock to respond in any other manner.

"No one was," Naruto laughed lightly. "Now come on, we don't want to disobey Sakura-chan."

"Ano sa, since when have you cared what she wanted?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, you haven't seen her when she's angry!"

"Ok, I guess…."

Naruto's laughter echoed in the air as the two passed through the village, walking leisurely. The villagers all stopped and waved, smiling brightly at the two ninja.

Sasuke thought, confused for the who-knows-how-many time since his return to the leaf village. 

His thoughts were cut off by the teen's arrival at the guarded entrance of the Hokage tower, where they were allowed to pass the uniformed ANBU without question.

"Naruto, why didn't the guards question us?" the Uchiha asked, confused yet again.

Naruto laughed. "They're used to me being around."

"How come?"

"I'm in the middle of Hokage training," the blonde Kyuubi-vessel grinned as the two climbed the tower staircase.

The Sharingan user stopped in his tracks before the entrance to the Hokage's office. "Are you serious?" he gasped in amazement. _Well, that answers my question,_ he added silently.

"Yep!"

Sasuke smiled softly. "I'm glad you're achieving your dreams, Naruto."

"Thank you, Sasuke, that means a lot to me," Naruto smiled in return as he opened the heavy wooden door, allowing the two to enter the honored Hokage's domain.

"Tsunade-Obaa-chan, we're here!" Naruto announced, surprisingly quieter than the last time Sasuke had seen him.

"Good, another successful mission, Naruto! Now, Sasuke, you're not allowed to leave the village unless guarded by several ANBU leaders and my permission until further notice. You must regain the trust of the village," Tsunade informed the two.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I understand."


	4. The Fight That Destroyed the Power

Child of Kyuubi  
Chapter 4  
The Fight That Destroyed The Power of Youth

Several months later, Sasuke had finally regained the trust of the village of Konoha, and the village was truly peaceful for the first time in a long while. Orochimaru was gone, and the Akatsuki hadn't been around. The leaves were a brilliant green, shimmering in the August sun, and near the Hokage tower Sasuke was sitting at a table in the Ichiraku Ramen shop. He was glaring at Hyuuga Neji, who was glaring at Sasuke in return. Next to Sasuke was Naruto, who was chowing down his fourth bowl of Miso Ramen. Rock Lee was sitting next to Neji, looking at Neji in confusion. At the table to the right of the four sat Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and TenTen, and Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino sat at the table to the left.

_Why are they glaring at each other? Their vibes of friendship are loosing their glimmer! _Lee thought to himself in confusion, scratching at his head as Neji and Sasuke continued their staring contest, ignoring the ramen in front of them. _I don't remember them getting into a fight, yosh, and they haven't said anything at all since we got here! They just started glaring at each other! What happened to the glow of friendship? _

"Nee, Naruto, you have the Power of Youth flowing in your veins! Surely you know the answer I seek!"

Naruto blinked, looking up from his ramen. "Um, what do you want to know, Lee?" he asked curiously.

"Why are Neji and Sasuke glaring at each other? It's confusing the Power of Youth!"

Naruto looked at the two and shrugged. "I don't know, ask them."

"Ok! Thank you for your wonderful guidance! I'll forever be in your debt!" Lee cheered before looking at the two boys at the table who were still glaring at each other. "Neji, please answer my question with the power of youth! Why are you giving the stares of rudeness and not friendship to Sasuke?"

Neji didn't answer.

"NEJI IS NOT ANSWERING! THIS IS DESTROYING MY POWER OF YOUTH AND FRIENDSHIP! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! AHH!" With that, Lee raced out of the ramen shop in tears. His shouts of "WHAT HAPPENED TO FRIENDSHIP!" could be heard in the distance, disturbed intermittingly by tears. "I MUST NOT BE STRONG ENOUGH! I SHALL RUN ONE THOUSAND LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS TO GET STRONGER SO NEJI WILL NOT INGORE MY POWER OF YOUTH!"

Inside Ichiraku's, Sakura and Ino cracked up laughing, shaking their heads at Lee's antics. "How do you manage this all the time?" the two asked TenTen.

The weapons expert shrugged. "I don't. I taught myself selective hearing." She looked at Neji. "Though I have to admit, I, too, am wondering why they're glaring at each other.

Sakura and Ino laughed. "You don't know?" the blonde girl asked.

"Know what?"

Sakura leaned across the table, and whispered furiously into the girl's ear.

"Oh, I get it!" TenTen then began to laugh, soon falling to the floor, tears falling down her cheeks like a rainstorm that knocked power out for days on end.

"Sakura-chan, what are they fighting over? I don't understand!" Hinata asked shyly, pressing her index fingers together.

Sakura looked to Ino, panic in her eyes. The blonde rolled her eyes, leaning over and whispering, "They're fighting over Naruto's wedding," in the Hyuuga heir's ear.

"Oh," Hinata blushed. _Neji's trying to convince Sasuke to allow Naruto to marry me! Oh, Neji-neesan is so nice! _she thought to herself, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

Two tables over, Shikamaru was resting his head on the table. "So troublesome," he muttered to himself.

"What's troublesome?" Choji asked, eating from his ever-present bag of barbeque potato chips rapidly.

"Neji and Sasuke. Why can't they agree to share? It would make everything so much easier and not troublesome for me."

"Share what?" Kiba asked. "Wait, you don't mean…" he trailed off, glancing at the center table. Shikamaru nodded, and Kiba joined TenTen on the floor.

Choji blinked. "Share what? I'm confused, Shikamaru."

The genius sighed, and whispered one quick word in his best friend's ear."

Choji looked over at Hinata, who was still blushing like crazy. "Then shouldn't we stop talking about this? We don't want to hurt Hinata-chan's feelings. She's dead set on Naruto."

Shino sighed. "No, the girls can't hear this over TenTen and Kiba's laughter," he muttered quietly.

"Oh, that's true." Choji then went back to his chips, no longer interested in the fight between Sasuke and Neji.

Back at the center table, Neji and Sasuke had yet to cease glaring at the other for a reason that seemed to confuse some, annoy others, and even make a few collapse in tears and laughter. Yet, the two were oblivious to all, as they had blocked the rest of the world out except for the other. Naruto, sitting next to them, was also oblivious to all, beginning his fourth bowl of Miso Ramen.

"Mine," Neji finally spoke up, glaring at Sasuke.

The Uchiha heir activated his Sharingan, growling, "I don't think so."

Neji activated his Byakugan in response. "But I _do_ think so. He's mine."

Sakura and Ino joined TenTen and Kiba on the floor as Hinata's face glowed red yet again. _Neji-neesan is really trying hard to win Naruto for me! I'm so embarrassed! _

Choji and Naruto continued to eat, still ignoring the fight. Shino rolled his eyes behind his heavy shades. _This is really annoying. Can't they take this elsewhere? I don't want to be near this, it's making the Kikaichu really antsy. _

Shikamaru dropped his head to the table. _So troublesome. If they want to fight over which one of them is marrying Naruto, they can just try to win over Naruto before the other, not fight over it in front of me. It's up to Naruto, anyways! Bakas…"_

**BOOM! **The sound echoed through the village, stopping the fight, fits of laugher, thoughts, and eating spree.

"That didn't sound too good," Naruto whispered nervously. "I wonder what's going on…"

"You want to know what's going on? We've come to get you, Uzumaki," a voice said from the entrance to the ramen stand.


	5. The Crazy & Repetitive Fight of S and I

Child of Kyuubi  
Chapter Five  
The Crazy and Repetitive Fight of Sasuke and Itachi

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled, glaring at his older brother in hate, "I'm going to kill you this time!" He lunged, preparing a jutsu in his hand, but slammed into the wall when Itachi dodged his attack gracefully.

The missing-nin laughed emotionlessly. "How pitiful, brother of mine."

Sasuke struggled to his feet, glaring at his elder brother as he once again raced towards him.

"Sasuke, stop!" Naruto pleaded with his friend. "This isn't going to work, you know that. We have to work together or we will never beat Itachi; he's too strong!"

"Ahh!" Sasuke screamed, racing towards his brother with knife in his hand, ignoring Naruto's advice.

"You haven't changed, Sasuke," Itachi said casually, side-stepping his charging brother.

Shikamaru stood up from the table he hadn't moved from since the fight began and sighed, shaking his head sadly. "This fight is beginning to be repetitive; if it's going to be this boring, I'm going to leave." The lazy genius yawned and headed towards Ichiraku's exit only to be stopped by Kisame.

Shino, his eyes bored, turned towards Shikamaru. "If you stay, interesting things might happen, though the chance of Sasuke realizing his inadequacies is slim to none."

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks. "Good point," he sighed, and returned to his seat lazily, as Sasuke once again tried, and failed, to successfully attack his brother.

"Itachi, please, for the sake of my own sanity, kill the brat and let's get going. Watching this runt try and be a ninja is pathetic," Kisame shouted out towards his comrade. "I swear, how these idiots passed the exam is beyond my comprehension."

Itachi smirked. "I would agree to that, but our mission is to seize the Kyuubi brat. And, clearly, I'm stuck laughing at Sasuke until he wears down to do that."

"I guess," Kisame agreed reluctantly.

At the table where Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, and Kiba sat, the four had begun to eat sandwiches Choji had in his backpack.

"This is the perfect entertainment; eating sandwiches while watching a pathetic fight," Kiba said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Ino shrieked from her seat two tables away.

"Oh, please, like who's watching? You're not my mother, so just be quiet!" Kiba said, opening his mouth, a large portion on half-eaten food on his tongue.

Sakura cringed. "That's so disgusting, Kiba! Oh, Sasuke, come on! You can do it! Beat him!"

"That's just like her, standing around rooting for a guy who has no chance of winning. If Sasuke would stop and think a little, he would know he has no chance of even getting a scratch on Itachi, he's in a league of his own," Gaara spoke up. "Even if he did 'kill' Itachi a few months ago, Itachi was already weak with illness; he's not now."

"Gaara, when did you get here?" Naruto asked, looking at the Kazekage.

Gaara shrugged from his spot in the doorway behind Kisame, his siblings behind him. " A few minutes ago. Oh, that had to hurt."

Sasuke, once again lunging at his brother, had slammed into the hard wood countertops near the back of the ramen stand.

"Go, Sasuke! If you don't succeed in your goals I will run around the village ten thousand times on my hands backwards!" Lee cheered on his fellow ninja.

"Lee!" Ten-Ten shouted.

"Yes?" Lee answered.

"Shut up."

Lee pouted. "I don't want to! Go, Sasuke! Go, Sasuke!"

Shikamaru sighed yet again. "It's pretty sad when the fights happen so frequently and repetitively that a ninja fight becomes a circus."

"Oh, this is pointless, and a large waste of time," Kisame sighed. "Itachi, stop playing around and grab Kyuubi. I'm tired of watching this."

Itachi sighed - following Kisame and Shikamaru in what seemed to be a new trend - agreeing with his partner out of boredom. He turned away from Sasuke and locked his eyes with Naruto's.

"Stay away from him!" Sasuke growled, lunging for Itachi as Neji stood from his seat. Itachi whirled around, grabbing a kunai from his pocket at the same time. The former Akatsuki member raised his hand at the same time as Sasuke plowed into him, running too fast to stop his fall. He fell onto the floor, kunai lodged into his abdomen.

"Oh, my god, Sasuke!" Naruto screamed in terror, running over to his side. Neji followed, wrapping an arm around the waist of the Kyuubi bearer. "Sasuke, Sasuke! Are you ok?" the blonde begged, eyes filling with silent tears.

The Sharingan expert sighed in annoyance. "Naruto, it's not like that's a serious injury. Besides, it's his fault. If he'd get over his grudge and realize I only killed the clan to protect him, and the Hokage acknowledge that and allowed me to re-enter the village peacefully, we wouldn't be going through this again. Every week he attacks me, every week he winds up injured, and every week you cry over him until Sakura heals him. Tell him to grow up; it's annoying to have the exact same pathetic fight every time I turn around. Later." With that, Itachi turned around and left Ichiraku with Kisame following.

"What about the Kyuubi?" the blue-skinned man asked as they passed the sand siblings as the trio entered the ramen stand.

Itachi shrugged. "Forget it, it won't be a true fight if he's not at his best. Which, **clearly**, he is not."

Naruto looked up from Sasuke's fallen body and growled. "You won't be able to capture me and you know it. Hell, you aren't' even after me! You just like riling up your little brother because he'll only talk to you when the two of you are fighting!"

Itachi turned around, looking past the sand siblings into the ramen stand. "That may be the case," he said, "but it makes no difference. He's just mad that he didn't actually succeed in killing me like he thought he did. Besides, if he's not fighting me or training to fight me he doesn't know what to do with himself." Naruto sighed, looking back down at his friend's exhausted body.

"You still shouldn't play around with your brother's emotions as if he's a cat's favorite ball of yarn! He's a human being and he deserves to be treated like one!" the blonde teen said, his voice quiet in the beginning of his speech but growing louder and louder as he continued on so that he finished in a full out yell. He leapt to his feet, fisted hands held out in front of him in an offensive position.

Kisame snarled, forcing his way into the ramen shop and slamming Naruto into the wall before the young ninja could react. "Hey, Shrimp, if you insult my partner that's an indirect insult at me, and that's just not acceptable! You're dead!" Naruto rolled his eyes as he tried and failed to escape the solid grasp the shark man held him in.

**Naruto, let me out! **the Kyuubi begged his host. **I will not stand by and let you be beaten up yet again thanks to the Uchiha child! If you want to use my power you are going to have to learn when you can't win and it's time to let me help! You've gone without letting me help for too long and I will not stand for it! Let me help!**

The blonde teen blinked in confusion. _**What do you mean I never let you help? I thought you didn't want to; you never asked! **_he protested.

**I shouldn't have to tell you or ask! You're my host and it's only natural that I do my best to keep you alive! If I don't, I die too, you know! Plus, I **want **to help you! Do you know how aggravating it is to stand by feeling useless every single time you get into a fight and almost die? I can't take it anymore! Let me out!**

_**Fine, fine! You can come out and help! Just… don't kill anyone? I really don't want to cause problems! **_Naruto sighed, giving in to the nine-tailed demon's pleas. He pushed a string of Chaakra at the seal on his stomach and closed his eyes. When he re-opened them and looked up a brief moment later, his blue eyes had turned a deep crimson red.


	6. Rage and Despair

Child of Kyuubi

Chapter 6

Rage and Despair

"What is with everyone trying to kill my host? Can't they give him a break!" the Kyuubi yelled, reaching up with his arms and pushing Kisame away from him with one harsh shove, sending the blue-skinned man flying across the ramen stand into the opposite wall. The Kyuubi walked away from the wall, looking down and inspecting Naruto's fingernails, now as sharp as a fox's claw. "I mean really, is it just pick-on-Naruto day every single day of the year or does he just have rotten luck? Seriously! Do you know how many times my host has almost died? Seven! And that's just in the last three years! It's ridiculous! When is it enough, when he's dead?" As the Kyuubi spoke his last word, he looked up, glaring at Kisame with such hatred in his eyes that if looks could kill, Kisame would have been six feet under three times over, as if he was brought back to life and killed over and over again by the Mangankyuu Shaaringan.

The Konoha ninja's looked at Naruto in fear. They'd known Naruto was Kyuubi's host, and they'd all seen him channel the red chakkra at one point or another, but they'd never seen the Kyuubi take over completely as he had just done.

"Um, Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked, carefully walking towards her blonde-haired friend and teammate.

The blonde boy tilted his head to the side. "I am not Naruto, that's my host. I'm Sera, better known as Kyuubi." He then turned to Itachi and Kisame. "You two get out of here before you regret it." The two missing-nin instantly fled the ramen stand. As soon as they were out of sight, Sera turned back to his host's friends. "Now, please take me to Tsunade, I need to speak with her."

"Um, alright, follow me," Sakura said cautiously, heading towards the center of the village and the Hokage's office.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba asked after Sakura and Sera left Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

Shikamaru shrugged. "The Kyuubi took over," he sighed as he looked around the restaurant for somewhere to sit. Seeing that the tables and chairs were all flipped over and scattered across the floor, he sighed, sitting down on the floor and gazing at the ceiling in boredom.

The other nine Konoha ninjas and three Sand ninjas looked at their genius friend in shock. Shino smiled behind his large sweatshirt, unseen by the rest of the group. "Speaking the obvious much?" he asked quietly.

Shikamaru looked up. "And?"

"And nothing," the bug controller shrugged.

Ino looked over at Tenten. "Ooh, aren't they so cute?" she squealed at her friend. "I never would have thought those two would get together, but they're so adorable!"

"I know!" Tenten replied, holding her hands together in front of her and shaking her upper body back and forth in excitement. Shikamaru ignored the two girls, still gazing at the ceiling, while Shino blushed behind his jacket. Kiba, on the other hand, looked at the two girls as if they were crazy.

"What do you mean, they're cute? Who's 'they?' Does cute mean they're a couple? Who's dating who? I'm so confused! Why do girls never use names when they talk about people?" he ranted half to himself and half to Ino and Tenten.

Neji smirked. "Don't blame the girls for your own inadequacies, if you were paying attention and had any amount of common sense it was easy to figure out what they were talking about."

Kiba growled angrily. "Hey, I don't have any e….e…in….inadi…." the dog lover struggled over Neji's 'hard vocabulary' word, "I'm not stupid!" he finished quickly, trying to save face in front of his fellow ninjas.

"You just proved my point," the branch family member of the Hyuuga clan said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yeah? What point is that?" Kiba demanded.

Sasuke sighed. "This is such a waste of time," he muttered to himself, turning around and walking towards the ramen shop's exit.

"Hey, where are you going?" Neji demanded.

"To find Naruto."

"Then I'm coming, as well."

The Uchiha boy sighed once more, this time in anger rather than annoyance. "But I don't want you to!" he replied as he continued his way out the door, Neji following behind him.

"Well, I don't care if you want me to or not, Naruto's mine not yours!" Neji replied, that being the last thing of the conversation the rest of the group could hear before the two walked out of hearing range.

"You mean… Neji's fighting Sasuke over Naruto for himself?" Hinata asked slowly. Ino sighed, planting her hands on her hips and looking at the shy girl with raised eyebrows.

"You seriously didn't notice?" she asked in shock. "We were all laughing it before the Akatsuki attacked! What are you, daft? You seriously think Neji would fight Sasuke for you? Neji isn't that kind! TenTen, you know Neji well, being his teammate, would he fight for anyone but himself in this type of situation?" the blonde turned to the older girl for backup.

TenTen snorted in a very un-lady like manner. "Neji, try to get someone else a boyfriend? No way! He's too selfish for that!" Hinata stared at the older girl, stunned for several minutes before racing out of Ichiraku's in tears.

"AH, POOR HINATA-CHAN! HER FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE DYING!" Lee shouted in horror.

Sakura blinked at her boyfriend in surprise. "Lee, didn't you leave to run around the village one thousand times just twenty minutes ago?" she asked in confusion, not able to remember when he'd shown back up in the ramen shop.

"YEP!" Lee responded with a grin, "but I came back when I heard the villagers freaking out about Akatsuki attacking the ramen shop. I HAD TO PROTECT MY DARLING SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura blushed in embarrassment as the other girl's in the group began laughing. Well, all except for Kiba, who was gazing out the ramen shop, worried about his teammate, who'd clearly left the ramen shop in despair not a minute before.

I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Life has been really crazy lately with my mom getting sick and then my computer's hard drive crashing, and then the new one crashing not even a week after I got it. My computer's been in the shop more than in my house lately! Thank you for the reviews I got even over a year after my last chapter, they were MUCH appreciated! Hopefully I can update again soon!


End file.
